xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ganglion
The Ganglion (グロウス, Gurōsu - Growth) are a hostile coalition of alien races in Xenoblade Chronicles X. This alliance has been founded and is headed by the Ganglion aliens. They are trying to wipe out the human race from existence, believing it is their destiny to do so. The Ganglion went to war with another alien race, having a battle above Earth and exterminating humans on the planet below, eventually destroying the planet once humans were evacuated using Ark Ships. The enemies of the Ganglion pursued these ships, causing the White Whale to crash on Mira. Members Executive * Dagahn * Goetia * Ryyz Races * Ganglion (race) * Milsaadi * Marnuck * Prone Species and Machines * Armored Suid * Galdr * Puge * Pugilith * Qmoeva * Quo * Seidr * Xern * Zig List of Ganglion Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Border Puge * Booster Puge * Brave King Qmoeva * Broad Pugilith * Chivalry Puge * Claw King Qmoeva * Claw Knight Qmoeva * Cover Hermit Qmoeva * Cover Knight Qmoeva * Cross Qmoeva * Dagger Puge * Dagger Pugilith * Domestic Armored Suid * Drone King Quo * Drone Knight Quo * Drone Pawn Quo * Drone Rook Quo * Enhanced Barrager Zig * Fighter Puge * Fighter Pugilith * Gate Puge * Girder Pugilith * Guardian Puge * Knight Puge * Knight Pugilith * Laser Raptor Seidr * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Marnuck Convergent * Marnuck Minor * Marnuck Recon * Marnuck Ruffian * Marnuck Shield Trooper * Marnuck Support * Marnuck Vanguard * Motorized Launcher Zig * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Rook Qmoeva * Orion Xern * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Palace Queen Qmoeva * Pawn Puge * Pawn Pugilith * Porter Puge * Prone Bully * Prone Butcher * Prone Damned * Prone Eagle * Prone Eater * Prone Fury * Prone Hawk * Prone Judge * Prone Major * Prone Purger * Prone Typhoon * Prone Vix Owl * Prone Warrior * Purger Queen Qmoeva * Revolt King Qmoeva * Revolt Queen Qmoeva * Spear Puge * Spear Pugilith * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Talon Remote Qmoeva * Talon Rook Qmoeva * Tough Armored Suid * Trained Armored Suid * True Queen Qmoeva * Twin Qmoeva * War Emperor Qmoeva Mission Exclusive Enemies * Berserk Prone * Marnuck * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Crafter * Marnuck Quarter * Marnuck Soldier (mission) * Marnuck Trooper * MG062: Megisia * Qmoeva Divider Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Pugilith * Assault Qmoeva (story1) * Assault Qmoeva (story2) * Assister Quo * Force Seidr * Impact Galdr * Marnuck Rook * Platoon Qmoeva * Prone Destroyer * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Pursuit Qmoeva (story1) * Pursuit Qmoeva (story2) * Scout Puge * Strike Pugilith * Talon Knight Qmoeva * Target Zig Tyrants * Ahama, the Covetous * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone * Daril, the Eradicator * Duran, the Draconian * Gadaf, the Pulverizer * Langul, the Alien Payload * Luxaar's Xern * Nahum, the Red Hare * Raider Pugilith * Sadar, the Unhinged * Vendura, the Spellbinder Bosses * Dagahn * Enhancer Satellis * Glen'nar * Goetia * Head Qmoeva * Link Satellis * Prog Ares (Lao) * Pursuit Satellis Alpha * Pursuit Satellis Beta * Pursuit Satellis Gamma * Ryyz * Shield Satellis * Strike Satellis * Vita (Luxaar) * Zu Pharg Gallery Growth Army approach.JPG Growth Army Approach 2.JPG Growth Army Approach 3.JPG Growth Army Close up.JPG Growth Army Close up 2.JPG Growth attack.png XCX-Ganglion-Skell-Artwork.png|Ganglion's Skell concept artwork XCX-Pugilith-Artwork.png|Pugilith concept artwork XCX-Zu-Pharg-Concept-Artwork-01.png|Zu Pharg concept artwork Category:Ganglion Category:Enemies in X